Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cross member for a Hookes universal joint. Such a cross member comprises a central body portion and four circumferentially spaced arms extending outwardly therefrom, the arms comprising a first oppositely disposed pair of arms having a common axis and a second oppositely disposed pair of arms having a common axis which intersects the axis of the first pair at right angles thereto. The arms have bearing surfaces for reception in bearing bushes, usually with the intermediary of roller members, and in a complete Hookes universal joint the bearing bushes are received in the yokes of the joint. The body portion and arms have internal passages for supply of lubricant to the bearings of the arms.
Hookes joint cross members are usually made as forged steel blanks which are subsequently machined, at least on the bearing surfaces of the arms. The lubricant passages are produced by drilling or boring the blanks.